In conventional printing systems a pattern is generally applied to a substrate by way of a suitably apertured screen. Recently, attempts have been made to form patterns on sheets with the aid of highly directive nozzles without the use of a printing screen. Heretofore, however, the quality of goods treated in this manner has been less than satisfactory.